Acrylamide is frequently used in the making of plastics and other consumer products. Overexposure to acrylamide has been reported to produce neuropathy due to distal axonal degeneration. In order to provide an animal model for acrylamide neurotoxicity, rats were trained on a lever press task at varied lever heights, followed by oral dosing with either 10 mg/kg acrylamide or distilled water five days per week for three weeks. Acrylamide impaired hindlimb neuromuscular functioning on raised levers. In addition, significant functional recovery following cessation of dosing was seen in acrylamide-treated rats.